


静电压水平

by LinC229



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 肉体马赛, 路人赛, 路人马可能出现, 马赛马
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 19:17:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15201632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinC229/pseuds/LinC229
Summary: 有关天台存活结局的妄想。非常不健康：“马库斯试图治愈赛门，结果打开了潘多拉盒子”需要警告一下这篇是含路人内容的……





	静电压水平

**Author's Note:**

> 送@SS  
> my心友+梗王

赛门看见领袖手握画笔站在画架前，而纸面雪白。

“第五十六次。”他突然说。

“……难以置信。你还数着？”

他回过神来，他的领袖坐在对面，兴趣盎然地看着他，同时把玩着一个西洋棋子。尖锐、细长的金属在褐色手指间连续反光。

十又三分之一秒之前赛门输给了马库斯。

“不。”他侧过头，“刚刚数据库里弹出了一个数字。马库斯，这里是什么地方？”（他闭着眼睛。）他甚至能闻到空气中浮沉的油漆和石膏味道。马库斯拉着赛门的手，主厅里摆着一只显眼的长颈鹿，两段数据略过记忆中很多细节，走向缓缓滑开的主厅后门。

灯从顶上呈环状亮起，鸟鸣和阳光逐渐清晰，成为球形空间外围的活景。他们现在一齐站在某幅被帘幕遮住的画作面前。马库斯说：“唔。这儿，是我曾经生活过的，以及卡尔教给我如何创作的地方。”

马库斯短促地笑了一声，赛门看起来对艺术新奇极了。简直就像第一次他带他来——

“所以我们不继续大宅探险了？”

“除非你更喜欢。”

马库斯偏头看着他的金发朋友，一蓝一绿双眼睁大，惊讶的样子逗笑了赛门。“不了，地方太大，有点难打扫。” 

两台曾经都是家务机型的仿生人交换了心照不宣的眼神。

那台钢琴很棒。尤其是马库斯弹错音的时候——实际上赛门并不能听出来，但他还记得这个画面。记忆解构还原的画面不会修改。马库斯像每次进入他的记忆宫殿那样拨开帘布，让卡尔未完成的画作重见天日，而赛门在他身后整理货架。他的后台有进入并清除数据的微小变动。这一切本该非常美好。

“马库斯。马库斯，听着，我的过去没有什么好看的。”赛门说。他的唇边漾起微笑，但[请求被拒绝]从他们贴合的手掌之间传来。休眠中的PL600想抽回手，但马库斯更紧地拉着他，另一只手臂箍在腰间，双腿也跨骑锁住，而PL600是非常容易屈服于指令的型号。他们的LED（如果还存在的话）维持在黄色。

“你比任何人都清楚，我的原始记忆受损了。”赛门温柔地规劝他，“如果强行读取，你的系统也可能会出错。我们不能冒这么大的风险，马库斯，为了这么一件小事。全体仿生人都指着你。”

马库斯问：“如果这对我来说很重要呢？”

赛门飞快地回答：“耶利哥内部需要相互信任，这是很重要的待办事项。如果你想听，我可以讲给你……”

他虽然失去了部分记忆，推脱的反应也和往常一样。

数据拥抱数据。卡尔的宅子解体了，唯有一道光柱自上而下打在地面上。耶利哥首领站在光中亲吻他金发的、肯为他付出一切的朋友。马库斯仍没有画出他想要的。

“无论何时，只要你准备好，我都会陪着你。”马库斯说。RK200的仿真阴茎滑出赛门的臀部，两具静电压力过大的机体恢复成基础水平。

————

“在模控商店里，我被一对父母购买。”

PL600是量产型，他的多功能性不强，没法像RK200那样构建完整独立的旁观路径。马库斯试着动了动胳膊。视野中，从PL600型号里脱离出的黄色线条撕破记忆数据，不知道从哪蹦出来的一股力量压住他的肩膀，像赛门现实中正和他牢牢握紧的双手：“别这样，马库斯。”

“我的记忆有一些损坏。”他说。

赛门是个隐忍的仿生人。马库斯退回到主界面，记忆像是DNA般连续的线条，而赛门的数据库仅有少部分保持整齐的可读性。那经不起再次毁损。马库斯记得他来这里是为了什么。他需要分析赛门的数据库，理清错乱的时间线，将碎片记忆排列成完整的过去。这台PL600自出厂以来已过去五年，他的记忆里也必然隐藏着他异常化的根本。

然后时间轴向后推动，马库斯失去重心倒在床上。那是一张单人床，深蓝色床单，他的侧腹隐约有湿润感。“发生了什么，赛门？”他问。

“哦，我刚刚说到哪了？……被那对夫妇领回家。对。他家有个顽劣的孩子。”马库斯从余光看见柜角沾染的蓝血血滴，正沿着边缘缓缓下流。他撑着床重新站起来，试图走到他的小主人身边，被第二次推倒在地。“——赛门？”“在初期，我没有和他达成良好的沟通。他坚持让我替他做完所有作业。这不痛吧，马库斯？”

马库斯只能苦笑。他察觉到来自赛门的无措和愧疚，只消瞬间，接下来的整整一年都被快进了。无趣的日常，马库斯从未有过和整个家庭住在一起的体验。争吵不休的父母，沉默寡言的孩子，但在某个暑假，当他发现PL600能给他赚来更多零花钱开始，一切都变了。

“你会听我的话对吗？”他的小主人说。马库斯看着他带更多的同学进家门。有时候这些“朋友”操完PL600还会留下来和他打一局游戏，这并不会让PL600的工作量减轻。他会亲手在浴室里清洗PL600，修补被同龄人急躁地弄坏的部分，有时候则任其破损，两腿间流下蓝血。

在他即将离开家的最后几天，他把PL600带来了公园。然后褪下他的裤子，——马库斯被强制性弹出了。他半分钟之后才意识到自己甩开了赛门的手。RK200性能优越的情绪模块比以往任何一次都过热。

赛门说：“我看见过他的心理诊断。从那之后，为保证机体完整性，我不再违抗他的命令。他把我带进了……嗯……一间公厕，并要求我在他父母起床之前回去。他绑得很紧，我于凌晨两点左右完全挣脱，然后逃跑。……”

“……诺丝和乔许，最后是你来到耶利哥。之后的事我们都一同经历了。”

他说。

“马库斯？你还好吗？”

赛门为他而打开。黑洞长着一张PL600的脸。烈火从核芯烧灼起来，那是愤怒。纯粹的愤怒催动马库斯，理性和逻辑都落在起跑线以外。

他意识到赛门在笑。

那是一个笑容。温柔，喜悦，就像他随时能看到的那个。

那不是伪装。那不能缓解他的愤怒。

他停在他上方。他们相互纠缠、络合，手指亲吻手指，马库斯撞进赛门双膝间，他们更用力地接吻。

马库斯。赛门在内线里低声呼唤，你给予我新生。

PL600的模拟信号流入RK200的处理器，像某种魔法般顺畅，这和他们每一次交流释放静电压力的方式都不同。充沛的爱意从他体内流出，即使他曾受到无比严酷的对待。对于仿生人来说，痛苦的叠加诞生异常，马库斯的嘴唇第一次颤抖，而怒火变成了第二位，支持着他甚至没有直接倒在赛门身上。

赛门的脸颊异常干燥，甚至比马库斯仿生皮层上凝结的水珠都少。他移开视线：“别，马库斯。我并不恨他。”

马库斯该死的知道。

“而你……我唯独不敢让你……所有这一切……天啊。我终于明白为什么之前会在记忆上加道锁……”

赛门轻声笑出来。

“为什么？”马库斯追问，他感觉到一阵卑劣的电流袭击他的性爱组件，关乎欺瞒和诱骗，“你爱我，赛门。我想知道更多。”

他忍不住渴求更多。

TBC


End file.
